Betrothed
by Malfoys Private Gaurdian Angel
Summary: What happens when you are betrothed to someone and you know deep down inside that you don't think you belong to him? Being betrothed to Blaise Zabinni is great...but what if your heart lies somewhere else.
1. Dreaming of the Future

**AN: Of course I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. Only the plot that I am making up right now in my head and Vanessa Morris. That's it!!!**

Her hair was a beautiful shade of Brunette with a tad of Burgundy. Her bangs were combed to the side of her perfectly shaped face. I looked into her eyes just a little bit so we didn't make any eye contact but her green eyes were very beautiful. The way they were shaped and the color was breath taking. Now to her cute button like nose…well not like a real button…her nose was just perfect. Then straight down to her almost full lips. They were half full because she didn't put any lip gloss on yet. Her hand reached her lips with the lip gloss bottle and there…she did it. She put just a bit of lip gloss on her lips to make then shine and stand out. Funny how just a little bit of lip gloss could make her look so irresistible to the lips. I looked at her neck and down to her shoulders. She had a cute little freckle on her collarbone. She had the right curves on her upper body. I could tell by the gray tank top she was wearing. It was a little tight. Her stomach, I could tell, was a little flat but sitting down everyone gets one little roll here or there. Just look at Pansy…no wait don't look at her. She wore denim shorts that to me made her legs look irresistible and long even though she is short. She's not elf short but she is shorter compared to me and Blaise. I stared down to her ankle bracelete that was shining whenever the light hit it. The ankle bracelete had a little charm hanging down. It looked like it was a heart with a lock on it. I looked back into her face and couldn't help but stare as she kissed…my best friend Blaise. Lucky bastard!

He was betrothed to Vanessa Morris. She was one of the most beautiful girls that I have ever seen in my life and I have seen a lot of girls. She reminded me of my mother sometimes. She was caring towards anyone when my mother was caring towards me and my father. My mother would love Vanessa if she ever met her. The two would get along so well. If my mother only knew of The Morris's daughter then she wouldn't have persisted on the girl I was betrothed to. I looked over to the girl next to me…Pansy Parkinson. Why was it that a guy like me, that I think is good looking, has to be stuck with a girl like Pansy Parkinson? When Blaise, who is not as good looking as me, I think, has a girl like Vanessa Morris? Why was he always the lucky one when it comes to some things? I am not jealous of Blaise it's just I want Vanessa as my own.

Vanessas POV….

I watched out of the corner of my eye Draco Malfoy eyeing my up. I didn't mind a lot of guys did but I never really took notice to them. Draco, I could because he eyed me as if I was something he had to study. I just ignored him, not in a mean way; just I don't want Blaise to find out. That's all I need is Blaise and Draco, who were best friends yelling at each other the whole year over something stupid.

"Blaise?" I asked looking at him. He smiled at me with his gorgeous smile that made me melt. His black hair that complimented his olive skin color and his perfect brown eyes, they were just irresistible to look at.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Can I take a walk? I'm kind of getting restless just sitting here. You know me, I can't stay in one place for a long time."

I smiled at him and tilted my head slightly. He blushed a bit. I always had that on him whenever I smiled at him. "Yeah, sure."

I looked at Pansy and then at Draco. "Draco, do you think Pansy could come with me?"

I watched him shake out of a daze and look me in the eyes. His eyes gave me a slight chill and I felt I was being challenged to keep staring. If I stopped something might happen but what.

"Yes?"

"Can Pansy come take a walk with me, if you don't mind?"

Pansy and I got along very well because I wasn't one of the girls that try to "steal" her Draco from her. Even though no one could because of the betroth thing.

"Yes, please take her."

He sounded a bit of relieved that I was taking her but it might be a guy thing. Pansy and I smiled at each other. I stood up and held my arm out. "M'Lady," I said bowing. She laughed and she took my arm. Pansy and I arm and arm walked out of the compartment.

"Thank you for getting me out of there. Did you not feel the tension in there?" she asked.

"Did I? I felt like conjuring up a knife to cut through it," I said smiling.

"What is up with them two?"

"I don't know. They are guys."

"That is true." She giggled as we walked around the train for a couple more minutes.

We decided to walk back to our compartment and we heard yelling coming from it. 

"Oh shit, what are they yelling about?" I asked rushing to the compartment to see the door open.

I saw Harry Potter standing there breathing heavily.

"What is going on?" asked Pansy and I as we pushed through Harry. I liked Harry for being a hero and caring about others but I could never let my house or others know.

"Asked Potter!" yelled Draco. "We were sitting here talking when all of a sudden he burst in here!"

"That doesn't sound like Potter?" I asked staring daggers at Harry.

"I heard him talking badly about Hermione and some other muggle-borns. I thought I could just do everyone a favor and keep their traps shut for the rest of the year!" yelled Harry.

"Potter just leave," said Pansy crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, before you get all of us in trouble for something we didn't do, like always," I said glaring at him.

He looked at the four of us and walked out slamming the compartment down making the glass on the door crack.

"Bastard," said Blaise putting a protective arm around me.

I turned around and looked in his eyes. "Are you ok?" I brushed his hair out of his eyes.

He smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Now I am."

We all sat back down and I felt the tension start back up. Draco stared at us before Pansy started to whine to him about something. She was my good friend and all but DAMN she always whined. It got on my nerves.

"How much longer until we get to school?" I asked leaning my head on Blaises shoulder.

"Half an hour, I think," said Blaise kissing the top of my head.

"I'm going to take a little nap." I grabbed a blanket from the top and lied my head on his lap. He made sure the blanket was covering me and I was comfortable before he started to play with my hair. I looked at Draco he was staring at me again then quickly looked out the window while Pansy was holding onto his arm. I felt myself drift off to sleep hearing Draco and Blaise talking about whatever guys talk about.

_"Shhh," I said while giggling. I had someone's hand in mine as we ran down a hallway. It looked like we were in the dungeons. The person that was holding my hand stopped a bruptly._

_"He's coming! Hurry in here! He's just getting out of Care of Magical Creatures," the guy said as he quickly opened a door and brought me in. _

_It was dark and I still couldn't see the persons face but I could feel his hands on my sides rubbing up and down softly. I felt goosebumps appear on my skin from the guys touch. He had his head to the door listening to whoever was coming, go down the hall. Then there was silence. _

_"He's gone," the guy whispered in my ear. I had a chill go up my spine. _

_I felt his lips caress my earlobe and then he nibbled on it lightly. I giggled lightly then said,"Stop it! Stop…"_

_"You know you don't want me to," the guy said and I could tell he was smiling. I bit my bottom lip and shook my head. His right hand went under my shirt slowly as he left a trail of kisses on my jaw line. His hand going up my shirt more. He touched the side of my breast slightly and I shivered a bit. The guy kissed me lightly on my lips then I felt his hand make its way on my breast. I moaned a little and smiled against his lips._

_"Vanessa!" yelled another voice. I knew that voice…It was Blaises voice. I quickly let go of the guy infront of me. If Blaise was out there then who was kissing me. _

_"He's looking for you," said the guys voice who sounded a little upset. A little light was being shone through the tiniest window and the guy backed up into it. I saw his face and I gasped._

"Vanessa," said a voice. I jumped up and looked around. I was in the compartment with just Draco.

"Where-Where's Blaise?" I asked slightly moving away from Draco. He was very close since he touched me trying to wake me up. How long have me and Draco been alone in the compartment? What was he doing while I was asleep?"

"He went to get changed. He told me to wake you up so you can get changed," he said. I noticed that he was already changed into his. I nodded and sat up rubbing my head. That dream was a little weird. I folded the blanket up and stepped on the seat to put it back up on the shelf. I went thought my bag and took out my uniform but when I tried to close it my foot gave out on the seat and I felt myself start to fall.

"Oh my God," I yelled as I braced myself for a hard hit on the floor but it never came. I looked up and saw that Draco was hovering above me. I fell on his lap and I could feel his hands holding me tightly.

"Are you ok?" he asked looking me in the eyes. I shivered a bit looking into his eyes and I knew he felt it too. He smirked at me and then we heard the compartment door open.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Blaise. His tie wasn't even done but he looked really hot in his school uniform.

"I fell off the seat trying to get my uniform; Draco just saved your future wife. That is what happened," I said getting up with the help from Draco. I felt him twitch though when I said 'future wife.'


	2. That's Odd

Dracos POV………………

I was laying in my bed staring up at the snake on my four-poster bed. I couldn't stop thinking of Vanessa. There was just something about her…no there was everything about her that I love. Yet, how can I love her knowing that Blaise is her future husband? And I barely know her. We've talked a couple times at parties and social gatherings. Sometimes we would talk in school about homework but that's it. I don't know anything else about her except that she is beautiful. I was thinking of her backside and her legs when I was watching her grab her stuff before she fell. They were perfect and luscious looking. With the thought of her legs in my head I felt myself harden.

"Crapt," I whispered to myself. I had to think of something, anything that would get me down. I thought of cold showers and…Pansy. I went down quickly thinking of her. God, why did I have to be with her? I can't even keep it up when I'm with her. It last a few minutes and the next thing I know she's laying beside me unsatisfied. With other girls I definitely didn't have that problem. I was a God in their eyes but with Pansy. Sometimes I wish I was a woman so she'd leave me alone.

I was quickly taken out of my head when I heard a giggle. I knew that giggle. It couldn't be her! Well, it had to be, I shared this dorm with one other person…Blaise. I quickly peaked though my curtain to see her from the back as Blaise was laying on his bed smirking up at her. She was wearing an emerald button up shirt and that was it. Her hair was flowing down her back as she took it out of a pony tail. I stopped looking and sat in my bed motionless.

"What about Draco?" I heard her ask.

"He's asleep by now," I heard him say. I rolled my eyes. _Idiot._

I heard her giggle again and I looked out my curtain to see her lay on top of Blaise. I saw her underwear and it was black with emerald saying on the back, I just coulnd't make it out. As I watched I felt myself grow by the look of her body. _Am I being a perv? Watching that is? _I saw Blaise taking off her shirt and she had no bra on. _Wow._ That is all I could think of when I saw her body. She was amazingly beautiful. I had to have her. I layed back down in my bed and I felt really hard and there was nothing to do about it because everytime I heard her moan it ached for her. I couldn't block her out. I didn't want to. Her moans were beautiful. I loved that.

Venassa's POV……………………

I got up around 6:30 and I put my shirt on. I gave Blaise a kiss on the cheek and jumped off his bed. _Lazy bum was still sleeping._ I was walking to the door when it opened by itself. There was Draco standing there in a towel. His head still wet from the shower and little water drops were coming off of his hair and falling onto his chest and down his abbs. I blushed a bit and smiled at him.

"Have fun last night?" he asked knowingly and raised his eyebrows.

"You would know you peeping Tom," I said giggling a bit.

He smirked at me and said, "I wasn't complaining from the view I saw."

I smacked him on the arm as he looked me up and down. Then I thought of my dream and blushed again. "You're so cute." I pinched his cheeks hard and slapped him in the butt when I walked out.

"Hey!" he yelled and slammed the door.

I smirked to myself as I walked towards my dorm to get my towels and get ready for the day. After my shower I got dressed in my uniform and did my hair and makeup. _Perfect._ I am not conceited I just think I am pretty. I walked downstairs to find Draco sitting on the couch and he looked up at me and smirked. I saw Blaise come down the boys stair way and he kissed me on the lips. We walked by Draco and he said, "Oh, Blaise…oh…oh." He was making fun of me. I smacked the back of his head and he laughed.

"You we're listening well then. I do not sound like that." I bent over and whispered in his ear. "I sound like this…" I moaned in his ear seductively and walked back over to Blaise.

I knew I shouldn't be leading Draco on since he has Pansy and I have Blaise. What if that dream does come true? It shouldn't though, because I love Blaise…right? I looked at him and kisses his cheek as we sat down for breakfast. I ate a lot of bacon.

"You are a bacon hog," said Blaise.

"What can I say? Bacon is my best friend," I said giggling. I saw Draco and Pansy walk in. He looked annoyed. He sat down next to Blaise and Pansy was on the other side of him.

"What classes do you have?" asked Blaise when he saw that I got my schedule.

"First is, potions, second is Care of Magical Creatures, third is Ancient Runes, fourth is Astronomy, then lunch, then fifth I have History of Magic, sixth is Defense Against The Dark Arts, and seventh I have Transfiguration," I said.

"We have potions, astronomy, defense against the dark arts together," he said.

"Looks like I have the same as you, Vanessa," said Draco.

"Really? That's odd. We barely had any last year," I said looking over at him. He nodded and Pansy said she had the same classes as Blaise.

We all walked to Potions after breakfast. I leaned on Blaise while waiting to be let into the room. While I was leaning on Blaise I looked over at Draco who quickly looked away from me. I felt butterflies in my stomach. _No, way! I do not have feelings for him. I can't have any feelings for him. This is totally not good._ I heard the door open and Snape let us in. He sneered at the Gryffindors. Once I was in I sat next to Pansy while Blaise and Draco sat behind us. After potions Blaise and Pansy walked with me and Draco as far as they could.

"Draco, watch my girl," said Blaise as he gave me a hug.

"I'll keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn't start trouble," said Draco smirking at me. He looked over at Pansy who looked angry because he didn't say something like that first. "Keep an eye on that one too."

I almost laughed at that but I held it in. Draco and I walked away from the other two and walked outside. When we were outside walking to Hagrids hut, we caught up with some other Slytherins. Draco kept his hand on the mid of my back, I didn't mind, it was kind of comforting. Draco and I ended up being partners in class.

"So, when are you and Blaise getting married?" asked Draco as we sat in the grass watching Hagrid.

"Not sure, I hope not right after school. I would like a little freedom before I get married," I said while laughing. Draco chuckled too. "What about you and Pansy?"

"I hope never," he sighed.

"You don't really like her do you?"

He looked me straight in the eyes and I felt myself shiver. "Don't tell her that. I really don't. I don't know why I ended up with her. She's a good friend. Good to have on your side when you need it, but she's not my type."

"What is your type?" _Why did I ask that?_

He smirked at me and lied down looking at the sky. "Believe it or not, someone I can talk to about anything. Someone that has a smile that could make my day and their eyes are a beautiful shade of green. Someone who has a cute freckle somewhere on them that I love to look at. Someone that has soft beautiful skin. Someone that could care about me and not my money. Soemone I know that would talk to my mother and she would get a laugh out of her. Trust me my mother can be stubborn when it comes to laughing." He paused and sat back up. I laughed at him when he said that about his mother. "Someone with a cute laugh and someone that would get play at my own games when I make fun of them." I looked back at Hagrid. _Was Draco talking about me?_ I looked back at him and he smirked at me. I blushed a bit. I looked around us and noticed me and him were the only ones far away from the group. I looked back at him and he stared back into my eyes. I bit my bottom lip and we started to lean in close together. We almost kissed but we both heard something explode. We looked over to see Hagrid covered in black stuff and dirt. I looked back at Draco and he was still staring at Hagrid, looking a little angry. I started to laugh at Hagrid and I heard a chuckle come out of Draco.

"Class…dismissed for the day…"said Hagrid.


	3. Juicy and Soft

Draco and I headed to the common room after Hagrid had dismissed the class a half an hour early. Ancient Runes was just up the stairs and towards the right so we had time just to chill. We were walking down the dungeons hallway when Filch came out with Mrs. Norris in his hands.

"What are you two doing out of class?" he asked petting Mrs. Norris.

"Hagrid had something explode in his face and he dismissed the class early, sir," I said politely.

"Where are you two headed now?"

"Back to the common room to put are Potions book and Care of Magical Creatures book back before we start heading up to Ancient Runes," said Draco staring at Filch.

"I better not catch you two again during classes or it would be your heads." He walked off with Mrs. Norris down the way we had come.

"He creeps me out. I swear Mrs. Norris is his wife and a transfiguration spell went wrong and she can't turn back into a cat," I said staring after him until he turned at corner.

Draco smirked at me and rubbed my arm. We continued along the hallway until we reached the Slytherin Common Room. We both went our separate ways and put our books in our dormitories. I walked over to my mirror to check myself out. I noticed that my eyeliner started to come off so I put some back on. I was walking down the stairs and I pulled out my lip gloss bottle. I was in the common room and saw Draco sitting in the one chair that was facing the fireplace. He looked over and saw me put my lip gloss on. He licked his lips and quickly turned away before I could see him watching me. I put the bottle back in my bag and sat on a couch near him.

"You know Hagrid or any other professor should let us out early everday," I said staring at the magazines on the table. Seeing if any of them were good.

"That would be my idea if I ran this school," he said getting up and sitting next to me.

"What can we do in a half an hour spare time?" I asked leaning back on the couch.

I felt his stare on me and I looked over at him. "I don't mean that!" I yelled hitting him in the chest. He chuckled and said, "How did you know I was thinking that?"

"All guys do," I said knowingly and smiled at him.

"What can I say, I'm a guy."

"No doubt about that, Draco."

"Better not."

I laughed at his remark and I saw him smirk at me.

"I don't want to go to Ancient Runes," I whined. I put my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Who knows what that professor is going to make us uncover. She'll probably have us find where she lost her knickers." I laughed once more.

"That's what I love about you Draco. You know how to make me laugh."

There was silence. I leaned up from his shoulder and he looked at me. He started to lean in towards me. I wanted to I so wanted to kiss him to know what it feels like to kiss another boy instead of Blaise but I knew it would be cheating. I turned my head and he stopped leaning forward but I could feel his breath on my ear.

"Um, what time is it? We don't want to be late," I said in a shaky voice.

"9:20," he whispered in my ear.

"I think…" I started as I turned my head to look at him. We were close to each others face now. I started to talk again but in a soft voice, "we should start heading to class."

He was staring into my eyes. I bowed my head down and started to play with a string that was coming off the couch._ He is nice and he does seem sweet but we belong to two other people. If I could I would change that but I can't. It's not my job to change it. It's my parents and they seem happy with Blaise._ I felt Dracos touch on my chin and I lifted my head slowly to look at him.

"Don't be scared," he said softly and he leaned in one more time and kissed my lips softly.

_Oh my God! His lips are so soft and they taste like vanilla? That is strange but that is one of my favorite flavors._ I kissed him back knowing that I would get in trouble for this. Somehow I knew I would.

Dracos POV…………………….

_I couldn't help it. She was so close and she said the "L" word about how I can make her laugh. Something just came over me. I knew she was my best friends girl. No not girl, basically fiancée. _Her_ lips are so soft and juicy from the lip gloss she applied on earlier. Watermelon, is what she tasted like. I wanted more of her lips. I wanted more of her. I knew I couldn't though. No one would allow it._

I let go of her and her eyes were closed. She opened them up and stared back at me. There was no fury in them or anything. She just stared back in shock of what we both had just done.

"I'm sorry," I said to her. "I shouldn't have…I won't tell Blaise if that's what you are thinking. I promise."

"And I won't tell Pansy," she said a little relieved. "She has a big mouth."

I chuckled at her and stared back into her beautiful eyes. The more I stared the more I wanted. Why couldn't I have her? I don't want her just for her body, I want her for her personality. Sure she has the greatest body I have seen in a long time, but her mind was energetic and her own. Not someone telling her what to think or what to say. It was her own. I loved that about her.

"We better get to class," she said standing up.

"Vanessa," I said standing up in front of her. She looked up at me. I rubbed my knuckles on her cheeks and she blushed. "I don't want any awkwardness or weirdness around us because of what we just…what just happened I mean."

"Don't worry Draco," she smiled at me. "There will be nothing weird about it. I promise that to you."

I felt relief wash over me as we started to head to Ancient Runes. Nothing was weird between us for the rest of the day. We acted like nothing happened. She acted like nothing happened. I couldn't help but think back to it every time I got the chance to. It was in my mind all the time. Her lips on mine so juicy and soft. How can Blaise just act like they are normal kisses when I swear hers are pure ecstasy? There has to be a way where me and her can be together. Even if it's a secret. She can not act like she didn't feel anything. She just cant.


End file.
